User talk:Alwawmo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Penamesolen (Talk) 05:50, August 15, 2010 no sigs in articles please I'm not the admin here but I've had to fix this several times now. It's not professional and does not look good in wiki articles and if I could find Penamesolen I'm sure he'd agree with me. If you want you can leave messages on the talk pages or go learn the echo/invisible tag(I've used it but it escapes me at the moment). I also corrected some monster tech issues(you don't need three or four titles on a page) and tracked down the JP movie tiles and fixed those too as to match the rest of the site.Shadowneko 13:27, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Warning:Song lyrics While I am thankful for you finding lyrics for several songs, it would help a lot if you could find a song article, copy how it was done there, paste said text on the new song article and from there change the information. Not only do you have next to no information about the song (merely saying it is the second ending of something without links, capital letters where it shall, etc.), but there is a layout for lyrics here. I will go and edit it now, but in the future, if you are kindly enough to continue finding song lyrics, copy&paste&replace would help a lot. Penamesolen 09:46, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :It's okay, you're doing it okay. Beside, if you are new, it's not strange if you don't know your way around yet. I remember how much I annoyed the heck out of the administrator in another wiki when I was new XD An advice would be to not go too far ahead. Making those columns for lyrics took me long time, and even then I copied and pasted from another wiki before trying it out. I still don't know it that well, but it works for now. Try maybe giving information to pages (correct grammar, of course), or use templates (most of them have tutorials on how they are used). Going too fast might cause problems ;) :Penamesolen 10:22, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: by the way, until you have understood how it works, please use the Preview button whenever you edit. That way you can easily see if something is wrong. Even though you CPR, if you look at H@ppy Together!!!, you see that everything now is wrong and in disorder. Therefore, use Preview, or else you leave a mess. :I'd also like to know exactly where you find these lyrics, I need a source and reference so I can see if if they are right and trustable. So far, the translations seem a little strange and amatourish here and there (some translations still keep japanese words and or do not make sense). Please give me a link, and unless you start using the preview button, please do not continue writing the lyrics down, as it gives me more trouble than help for the time being. :Penamesolen 10:48, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : :Please help me :i saw the awesome template you used for the lyrics for Let's Fresh Pretty Cure and i was woulndering if you could tell me which one you used? ^^ : Falest vs Falestto I hate to correct people again but the guy's name is Falsetto(I've been having this discussion every since episode 1) which is a musical term. Suite is just chock full of this stuff and names are no exception so if you want to know about the term look at this:"Fallsetto(musical term)". It's also translated this way on the wikipedia page Shadowneko 21:49, March 6, 2011 (UTC) -->waa..i doesnt know anything about music..even i learn to play musics in school image warning Sorry about this but as per the rules images must be clean. This means no text on those screenshots including subtitles or Japanese! I'm going to be removing and deleting all those shots as soon as I can but please read the rules again. Also I feel like we have enough pictures so I'd like to see more edits please. Shadowneko 13:41, August 27, 2011 (UTC) : (rp)do anything you want...Alwawmo 08:32, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Fanart warning Please reread the rules. There is absolutely no fanart allowed on the main pages of the wiki. Also I've considered deleting every piece of fanart I see. Shadowneko 10:25, November 28, 2011 (UTC) No Picture Spamming! Please don't spam pictures, and don't upload same pictures. Thank you, CurePikachu :I warned you before about text on pictures and you uploaded about 20 of'em. No subtitles or JP text on things. Maybe a couple of weeks away will make you think before you do something like that again. Also I keep asking this question: Why do we even need 20+ shots form the same short sequence when a youtube video does the same thing? Shadowneko (talk) 13:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :I never think I'm spamming, because I know I can't spam outside my crazy wonderland. I always think to contribute more and more. By the way, I found some song pages have screenshots. Thank you for give me chance to describe, I love you♥ #whacked. :By the way, shall we make blog so we can disscuss can that picture can be contributed or not? Alwawmo (talk) 14:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::not really. the reason you got banned was for a rule violation I warned you about ages ago(perhaps you didn't listen) but yet you repeated your mistake(adding lots of pictures with text on them). Also a good general rule around here is: "if this would make a mess don't do it". Some of the galleries are huge and I've been trying to cut them back since we don't need 100+ face shots or screenshots of everything the characters do. Shadowneko (talk) 17:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate pictures Please, don't put duplicate pictures on articles such as in the Opening or the Ending of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure because the opening one was already putted by CurePikachu and the other ending one was by me, because it is a policy so if you put again i will put it on candidates for deletion. "I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" Cure Coco (talk) 18:50, March 22, 2013 (UTC)